


Once Seen, Never Unseen

by Caenea



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Like it's only there to facilitate the sex, M/M, Male/Female Friendship, My first Glee fic!, One Shot, PWP, Public Sex, Seriously the plot is paper thin, Sex, getting caught, if that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caenea/pseuds/Caenea
Summary: Mercedes and Tina see Kurt and Puck in a very compromising position.The situation spirals out of control incredibly quickly...
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	Once Seen, Never Unseen

"Mercedes! I've been -"

"Shhh!" Mercedes said, frantically waving her hand at Tina to get her to lower her damn voice. She beckons the girl closer.

"What are you doing?" Tina asks curiously. Mercedes points around the corner, gesturing towards the bleachers.

"Look," she answers. "But, you know, be subtle." Tina peeks obligingly, then gasps.

"Is that -?"

"Kurt getting his mack on with Noah Puckerman? Hell yeah it is." Tina keeps watching, mouth open.

"That's - kind of hot," Tina says, in a very hushed voice.

"Right?" Mercedes says, excitedly. Tina shifts a little uncomfortably.

"He is - I mean, Puck's not forcing him?" Mercedes shakes her head vehemently.

"I'd have busted in there if he was. See how Puckerman's shirt is open? That's Kurt's handiwork." Tina goggles, and Mercedes looks around the corner too to see Puck grab Kurt by the waist and put him up against one of the stands. Kurt's slim legs do look hot wrapped around Puck's body.

"Do you think they're gonna -?" Mercedes hisses, probably matching Tina's look of amazement. A slight distraction is created by Puck sliding a hand into Kurt's carefully-styled hair and yanking his head to the side to start - presumably - biting at Kurt's neck. "Oh, man, we can't watch this," Mercedes whispers. "The making out is hot but I'm pretty sure Kurt's starting to grind all up on Puckerman and I do not wanna see either of their O faces."

  
The two creep away, and once safe enough to talk in normal voices, there's some jumping up and down and squealing.

"I can't believe it!" Tina nearly shrieks.

"I know!"

"I didn't even know Puck - you know, went that way!" Tina exclaims.

"I'm pretty sure that when it comes to sex, Puck'll go any way," Mercedes retorts. "Do you think that's a - regular thing?"

"Oh hell yes," Tina says, nodding. "It was too - you know, intense, to be a one time thing. They've definitely done it before."

"So - do we get the phone tree going?" Mercedes asks, biting her lip a little. "I mean, it's like the hottest gossip since Quinn was pregnant with Finn's-but-really-Puck's baby."

"Yeah but - somehow that was different. Maybe because at least at first, everyone at least knew Finn was with Quinn. I don't think we should tell anyone, you know? Not yet."

"Good idea," Mercedes says. "But that's not to say we could - maybe we could keep an eye on them?"

"Oh, I mean it's practically our duty, right?" Tina says, faux-concern all over her. "To make sure Kurt's OK."

"Absolutely."   
  
Both of them make a point of subtly examining Kurt's neck in Glee but if Puck did leave a mark, it's perfectly covered by Kurt's neckerchief thing. They arrive separately, he and Puck, Kurt breezing in a few minutes behind Puck, looking cool and calm and utterly unruffled. Puck doesn't look up from his sniping with Santana and Kurt does not look around for him. He just waves at Rachel and heads for where Mercedes and Tina have staked out a little corner.

  
No amount of staring reveals either Kurt or Puck so much as glancing at each other, never mind giving a sign that a couple of hours earlier, they'd been getting hot and heavy under the bleachers. It's incredibly frustrating.

"I mean, we didn't imagine it, did we?" Tina asks Mercedes the next morning, watching Kurt pass by Puck without any acknowledgement.

"Nope, there's no imagining something that hot," Mercedes replies. "I was thinking about it all night."

"God, me too. I snuck out in the end, made Mike meet me."

"Tina!"

"Well I had to do something! Don't tell me you just thought about it." Mercedes lets her slightly-embarrassed giggles answer for her. Of course she hadn't just thought about it.

"Do you think they do that every day?" Tina asks, leaning against the locker next to Mercedes' open one and looking down the hall at Kurt, who's stopped to talk to Artie and Brittany about something. Puck is leaning against his own locker - and Mercedes spots it. She grabs at Tina's wrist.

"Alert! Puckerman's looking right at Kurt - and oh my God, he's checking out his ass," she says. Tina's eyes widen as Puck pushes himself up from his lean to stride confidently down the hall - directly towards Kurt. It would have looked accidental - except Mercedes sees Puck move at the last second, so he bumps Kurt slightly. They're too far away to hear the conversation over the noise in the halls, but both boys are smiling and shaking their heads in apologies. Puck keeps walking, Kurt stays with Artie and Brittany - for all of a minute before he takes a paper out of his folder to wave it - and heads off after Puck.

  
Mercedes and Tina follow, of course. Kurt isn't headed for homeroom, that's for sure. Puck probably isn't either. Mercedes honestly wouldn't be surprised if Puck didn't know where his homeroom was. She and Tina follow Kurt down towards the auditorium, until Kurt ducks through a door into a janitors closet.

"No way is Kurt seriously hooking up with Puck in a janitor's closet," Tina hisses. They stop walking a little before the closet, both staring at the door. The bell for homeroom has rung, the halls are empty and quiet.

"Are we seriously going to find out?" Mercedes says, jerking her head towards the door. Tina nods.

"Damn right we are. Remember, we have to make sure he isn't hurting Kurt, right?" They creep closer to the door. "You take first watch," she whispers to Mercedes. "I'll listen, then we'll swap." Mercedes obeys, turning her back to block Tina crouching down, low enough that the excuse of tying a shoelace or getting a stone out of a shoe could be plausible if caught.

  
Tina listens for a few moments, then straightens up, disappointment clear on her face.

"Can't hear a thing," she whispers. "You try." They swap places, and Mercedes copies Tina's crouch. For a moment, she doesn't hear anything either - maybe they're too busy kissing - but just as she's about to give up –

"God, Puckerman, don't you eat breakfast?"

"Shut up, Hummel, you love it."

"I do - oh God - but - ah, Noah." The shock of hearing anyone call Puck by his actual name nearly makes Mercedes gasp. She bats at Tina's ankle, who immediately shifts to press herself against the door - upright this time.

"Say my name, baby," Puck orders. "Say my name while I'm touching you."

"Noah, please." The words are sweet, the tone - even through the door - is filthy.

"That's it, Kurt. God, you're tight -"

  
Mercedes and Tina leap backwards at the same time. Tina takes Mercedes' arm and leads her down the hall.

"OK, I'm not sure what they were doing but Puck definitely isn't hurting him," she says, her face flushed.

"We can't follow them anymore," Mercedes says. "We're gonna end up seeing something that cannot be unseen."

"I'm not sure if I want to see it or not," Tina agrees. "It's kind of like a car accident. You know you shouldn't watch it, but you can't take your eyes off it."

"Right?!"

"I feel like we need to tell people about this," Tina sighs as they duck into a girl's bathroom to hide until the end of homeroom. "To add layers to the discussion."

"I know but -" Mercedes checks around, making sure the bathroom is definitely empty. "But we didn't know Puck was into guys, did we? Maybe nobody else knows either and we can't out him. It's the worst thing you can do. Like, seriously unforgivable."

"No, you're right of course," Tina says. She turns to the mirror and starts reapplying her lipgloss. "You know, I think the biggest problem is we'd normally be gossiping about this with Kurt."

"Yes, that's exactly it," Mercedes says. It's like the lightbulb goes off in her head. "We'd be dissecting this with him if it was, say Puck and - I don't know, Mike or whatever."

"Exactly. Although please don't mention that again, I don't know if that's arousing or incredibly disturbing." Tina recaps her lipgloss. "You know, we could still discuss this with Kurt. Subtly, you know. Like 'we saw a very unlikely pairing of our friends making out under the bleachers, whaddya think?' and see if he squirms."

"Yes."   
  
Plan set, Mercedes invites Kurt over for a movie night on Saturday.

  
But they don't need it.

  
Glee Club on Friday is sensational. Will waits fully ten minutes after the start time waiting for the conspicuous-by-absence Kurt and Puck before giving it up.

"Well, I reserved the auditorium for us to rehearse our Nationals set, so we need to go. I'll leave a note for them on the door so if they ever decide to turn up, they'll know where we are. You guys go on ahead."

  
They're talking and laughing as they all file reasonably neatly into the auditorium, making their collective way onto the stage. Suddenly, Quinn freezes in place, gaping up at the tech booth.

"Oh my God," she says, pointing. "Is that Kurt? And Puck?" Everyone turns to stare, and Mercedes and Tina grab at each other, because that is unmistakably Kurt and Puck. Shirtless. And Kurt at least is also pantsless.

"Dude I'm pretty sure they're actually fucking up there," Mike whispers.

  
Mr Schue had fallen behind but when he arrives, all he really has to do is follow the stares. His face goes pale.

"Is that - oh sweet Jesus," he mutters, jumping off the stage and running at full speed for the booth.

"When Schue bursts in there he's gonna get an eyeful of Puck's naked ass flexing while he pounds Hummel through that desk," Santana snipes.

"We shouldn't be watching this," Rachel says, but even she's not looking away. Who can? Kurt's got his legs wrapped around Puck again, but he's obviously on a desk or something because he's leaning his weight on his arms and his head's tossed back while Puck mouths at his neck.

  
They all see the door fly open and then Kurt and Puck both turning to face Schue. And then they see the absolute sweetest thing, that draws actual squeals from all the girls on stage. Instead of covering himself, Puck grabs what looks like his own leather jacket, tucking it around Kurt's front, and not budging an inch from between his legs, keeping most of him hidden from Schue - who to be fair, probably isn't looking.

"We should - go wait backstage," Mike says, grabbing Tina and Mercedes and nodding firmly around the group. "Come on." Artie gives Brittany a nudge, who grabs Santana's hand, while Finn gets hold of Rachel and Quinn to hustle them away.

  
Then it gets worse/better, Mercedes honestly can't say which. Obviously in the scramble either Kurt or Puck has hit the "open mic" button, linking sound from the tech booth into the auditorium.

"- dressed, right now." That's Schue's voice. "Then get to my office."

"Mr Schue, we can -" That's Kurt, his voice high and obviously distressed.

"I am not interested in hearing your explanations while neither of you are wearing clothes! Dressed, now!" There's the sound of a door closing.

"Baby, Kurt, you OK?" Puck's voice is so full of concerned affection it makes something feel tight in Mercedes' throat. Everybody stays facing the back curtains but Rachel is scrambling in her purse, her face bright red.

"Finn, call Puck," she orders. "I'm going to call Kurt, we have to tell them we can hear this -"

"Oh my God, Noah, oh my God." Kurt's voice is cracking.

"Baby, come on, come here. I'll take the fall for this, sweetheart, please don't cry babe. You know I hate it when you cry."

"He never called me sweetheart," Quinn hisses, her voice clearly wobbling with giggles. Ringing phones disrupt it, and Puck swears.

"Hudson, this is not a -"

"We can hear you!" Finn shouts into his phone. "Dude, seriously, we're all down on the stage -"

"What the - oh, I'm gonna fucking - Kurt, baby, get down off that table, come here, get behind me - how long have you all been - where's the fucking button -" The microphone cuts off abruptly, and Finn flinches as Puck obviously starts a tirade of abuse.

"Dude, don't turn this on me!" Finn shouts. "And you better hope to God Schue suspends you because that was my brother you were - defiling in full view of all of us! I swear to God, I'm gonna fucking kill you! Fuck!" Finn hangs up. "Bastard hung up on me," he growls, breathing hard as Rachel puts a placating hand on his arm.

"We can never mention this," Rachel warns, looking round at all of them. "Especially not to Kurt, oh my God I am never going to be able to unsee that." Finn makes a noise somewhere between a growl and a scream and storms out. Rachel dashes after him, leaving an uncomfortable silence.

"Much as I hate to agree with the Berry-troll, she has a point," Santana says from somewhere behind Mercedes. "It would be wrong of us to tease Kurt about this. For a while, anyway. If he ever stops blushing, it might be doable."

"Santana, did you just say something almost nice?" Artie asks.

"Shut it, Wheels. Puck's fair game, as far as I'm concerned but Kurt's a bit more fragile than Puck. Plus Finn might literally kill anyone who so much as looks at Kurt for the next five years."

  
Rachel coming back breaks up the very awkward silence that has reigned for quite some time.

"I took Finn's phone and left him with Coach Beiste," she says. "He was going to call Kurt's dad, but - I didn't think that was wise. And Miss Pillsbury was headed for Mr Schue's office, he obviously called or texted her or something. She says we should probably just go home, and that rehearsal is probably cancelled." Rachel leaves again.

"What about the routine?" Sam mutters.

"Probably not much point trying to rehearse it without Kurt, Puck, Finn or Rachel," Quinn points out. "I think we'd better go."

  
They go back to the choir room to gather their stuff, then head out as one body.

"OK, well I'm going to mention the giant elephant in the room," Rory eventually says, his lilting voice going a long way to breaking the tension. "What do you think Mr Schue'll do to them?"

"Puck's been caught before," Santana says helpfully. "That time, they both got suspended for a week - but they weren't actually doing it, and I believe they still had most of their clothes mostly on."

"You don't think he'll - ban them from Nationals?"

"No. He'll try and avoid taking it to Figgins, I think," Artie muses. "But I bet he'll have to inform Kurt's dad."

"Mr Hummel'll hit the roof," Mercedes murmurs. "Remember what he did to Karofsky?"

"Yeah, but at least Kurt was like - consenting," Artie says.

"Would it make any difference if it was your dad they were calling about you getting caught having sex at school?" Quinn asks drily. She pulls her keys out of her purse and jiggles them, looking out over the carpark. "I'm going to go," she says. "Santana, Britt, you want a lift? Because I'm not hanging around to discuss this any further. I will never get that image out of my head and would prefer to never have to mention it again." As she's pulling out of the car park, accompanied by Brittany and Santana, Tina touches Mercedes' arm.

"It's Mr Hummel," she says, pointing. Everyone looks over to see Burt Hummel park his truck before jumping out, face like thunder as he heads towards the building.

"Oh boy, Puck's really gonna get it," Mercedes breathes.

  
The upshot of it all is that Kurt and Puck are handed matching one-week suspensions, a month of thrice-weekly after-school detentions and mandatory guidance counselling, also for a month. Mercedes is fairly sure that if it wasn't so close to Nationals, Mr Schue would have suspended them both from Glee club too. Kurt informs her, via text, that he's grounded, forbidden to see anyone who isn't direct family outside of school hours for the 'foreseeable future' and that therefore the girl's night is cancelled.

  
The week they're forced to wait means that by the time they do get their hands on Kurt, they're practically champing at the bit.

"Kurt Hummel!" Tina shrieks. "Get over here, right now." Kurt rolls his eyes, obviously thinks seriously about running for it, before his shoulders slump in resignation.

"Let's get it over with then," he says.

"OK, first of all, how long has this been going on?" Mercedes demands. "And why didn't you tell us?"

"About three months," Kurt answers. "And I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be - I just wanted something to be private, OK? Everyone already gives me enough hassle. I didn't want people to start saying I'd given the gay to Puck."

"Wait, so you were the one -" Tina starts, before Kurt cuts her off.

"Yes. Puck wanted us to go public after the first couple of weeks. I guess it's public now." Kurt shifts suddenly, his ears going pink. "How - how much did you guys - see?"

"Uh - about a minute before Schue burst in on you," Mercedes admits. "I mean, we couldn't see, like, details or anything. But it was - fairly obvious, you know." Kurt groans, slumps against the lockers. "How mad is your dad?" Mercedes asks.

"Oh, he's livid," Kurt says resignedly. "I have never seen him so angry. I think he was going to punch Puck but Mr Schue talked him down. He wouldn't say a word to me all night so Carol ended up stepping in. She, uh - brought me condoms. And lube. Strawberry lube." Kurt's redder than a Cheerios uniform. Tina giggles, shoving a folder over the lower half of her face in an unsuccessful attempt to hide it.

"I'm sorry!" she says, her voice considerably higher than normal. "But I think that'd be the worst part of it."

"Oh, it was. She said 'if you're going to do this, I'll feel better if you're doing it safely.' I mean, we were already doing it safely -"

"We don't need details!" Mercedes says, clapping a hand over his mouth. "I mean - we do, but - is he good?"

"Yes, thank you," Kurt says primly, shoving her hand away.

"So, are you gonna go - like, public now?" Tina asks.

"Puck wants to," Kurt says. "He's actually been so sweet about this, he tried to take all the blame for the whole projection room thing, said it was his idea, that I just went with it. He even tried to talk Mr Schue out of suspending me."

"So he's good to you?"

"He's great to me. He's great for me. He's sweet and kind and gentle and he waited the whole month and a half for me to be ready to do more than kiss him without pressuring or complaining or anything. He never pressured me, or made me feel guilty for not being ready or -"

"Whoa, we are still talking about Puck, right?" Tina asks. "Puck, the notorious sex maniac?"

"Who's a sex maniac?" A voice demands from behind them. Kurt's face softens and lights up, and Puck himself nudges through. He stands beside Kurt but doesn't touch him, doesn't reach for him.

"You are, apparently," Kurt says, smiling at him.

"Oh, thank you," Puck says, grinning. "I try." He shifts from foot to foot then, looking down at Kurt then at Mercedes and Tina. "Look, ladies, we know that everyone in Glee already uh - well, saw enough to know certain things. But Kurt would feel more comfortable if it didn't get round the entire school so - like, can you guys keep a lid on it? Because I don't want to do anything that makes him uncomfortable."

"OK, this is gonna give me diabetes," Mercedes mutters. "We won't breathe a word and we'll talk to the others. I mean, I don't know how much sway we hold with Santana but -"

"I spoke to her already," Puck says. "She's keeping it hush as a favour to me. Which, you know, means I am now indebted to her but -"

"Wait," Kurt says. "You willingly owe Santana a favour - to make me more comfortable?" Mercedes flicks her eyes between them, feeling Tina's clutch on her arm.

"Well, yeah," Puck says. "I mean, baby, I'd kiss you right here but I know -"

"Then kiss me," Kurt says. Tina squeaks and Mercedes tries to subtly slap her.

"You - what?"

"Kiss me. Fuck keeping it quiet. I don't care who knows. I don't care if I get beaten up or dumpstered or slushied for giving you the gay or whatever, just kiss me."

"Baby," Puck says. His hands finally reach out and he frames Kurt's face. "If anyone so much as sneezes at you, I'll kick their fucking ass."

  
Then they're kissing, hard and urgent, Kurt's arms sliding up around Puck's neck and Puck's are going around Kurt's waist and Mercedes would shriek for joy if she wasn't so close to them.

  
When the kiss lasts well over thirty seconds, and everyone in the hall is staring at Kurt and Puck wrapped around each other with open mouths and wide eyes, Mercedes simply has to do something.

"O-K," she says, loudly. "As genuinely adorable as this is -" Kurt and Puck stop kissing, but they don't put each other down.

"Mercedes, Tina," Puck says, nodding at them. "We appreciate your support but my boy has to get to homeroom and I am going to walk him there."

"Not to the nearest janitor's closet?" Mercedes says, unable to help herself. Puck grins, flexes his arms around Kurt to pull him, somehow, even closer.

"Nah, Kurt promised his Dad that we'd behave at school. I'll walk him straight there, promise."

"You better. And, Kurt, forgive me, but as your best girl, I need to say this." She steps up to Puck. "If you deliberately hurt my boy, I will rip off your testicles, shove them down your throat and tell every single person at this school that you have a tattoo of Sue Sylvester on your back."

"Like - a little one?"

"Life-size face portrait, with hearts for eyes. Are we clear?"

"We are clear," Puck agrees.

"Good. I'll see you later, Kurt. Tina?"

"Mercedes," Tina says, linking arms as they walk away. "You are genuinely scary, y'know."


End file.
